Forum:Your own Bully Character
This will get the creative minds working. I have seen it other forums too. Just create your own Bully Character. Student set up. Name: Age: Clique: Physical Appearance: Personality: Students he/she has a grudge against: Wandering Around quotes Conversing quotes Insulting Insulting Clothes Complementing Clothes Insulted Physical Bullying Physically Bullied Shoving taunts Demanding money Seeing another student use a weapon Fighting Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight When fire alarm is pulled Hit in groin - With this, there should be no overboard quotes like "Argh my cock". Prefect set up. Name: Clique: Physical Appearance: Personality: Students he/she has a grudge against: Wandering Around quotes Insulted Seeing a student break a rule Seeing a student vandalise Seeing a student use a weapon Chasing a student Busting a student Seeing a student trespass Seeing a student violate curfew Seeing a student truanting Getting knocked out Hit in groin List as many quotes as you want. Also add as many characters as you want too. Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Rejectlove Name: Sara Stone Age: 14 Clique: Punk Physical Appearance: Long dark-brown hair over her eyes.She wears a bullworth polo with a black jacket over it. Black jeans with holes on her knees, and worn black converse shoes. Personality: She always listens to music and spends mostof her time alone. She is friends with Zoe, and has a grudge against most of the guys at bullworth and Pinky and Mandy. She spends most ofher time outside her house in new coventry listening to hard rock, and works part-time at tthe final cut. Students he/she has a grudge against: preps,jocks,nerds Wandering Around quotes Is there even an exit outa bullworth? ...mabe if I put a fire cracker in his locker he'll shuttup... Could this town get anymore boring. Conversing quotes Have you been to the final cut? Those damn preps aregonna get whats coming to 'em. Wanna help me TP Hattrick's house? Insulting It's like you want me to beat you up. Insulted Just kiddin. Physical Bullying Thats gotta hurt. Physically Bullied How'd THAT happen? Shoving taunts GET OUT! Demanding money Think of this as a loan you wont get back. Fighting Hehe! Winning a fight You musta seen that commin. Losing a fight that never happend. Watching a fight I gotta remember that Izyler characters Sonny Cram Name:'Sonny '''Age:'16 'Clique:'Non-clique 'Physical Appearance:'Tall,have brown hair use a t-shirt with a big Bullworth simble and jeans.In winter, a blue scarf,a brown jacket and jeans.In Haloween, he wears normal clothes,a leather mask and a false chainsaw. 'Personality:'Cool,but very shy. '''Students he/she has a grudge against: The gays,townies(except for Zoe) and nerds. Wandering Around quotes'I needed totalk to Crabblesnicth,he is always busy.Lola and Zoe are hot,just hot.Gosh,i am glad that i wasn't here when the townies were expelled. '''Conversing quotes'Do u think that there are some werewolfes in here?I heard that Dr.Watts created a creature.The asylum is really scary don't u think? 'Insulting'Get out,NOW!!You are stupid. 'Insulted'What the--? 'Physical Bullying'Ha!! 'Physically Bullied'I hope that don't happens again. 'Demanding money'Gimme your green notes! 'Seeing another student use a weapon'I hope i'm not next. 'Fighting'Take that,air head! 'Winning a fight'U deserved it.I bet you won't get up 'Losing a fight'That hurted.Why? 'Watching a fight'AAWW!Hope he wins this. 'When fire alarm is pulled'It's just probably a joke.I know it's Jimmy. '''Hit in groin (Girly voice)Ow!My... Henry McVans Name:'Henry '''Clique:'Don't have. 'Physical Appearance:'Redheaded and tall. 'Personality:'The goodest prefect of the school, 'Students he/she has a grudge against:'Greasers and bullies. '''Wandering Around quotes Insulted'I'm gonna get you! '''Seeing a student break a rule'Hey,u can't do that!You will get caught 'Seeing a student vandalise'Do not break that! 'Seeing a student use a weapon'This thing shoudn't be here! 'Chasing a student'I'm gonna get ya! 'Busting a student'You knew this was going to happen.I still the best! '''Seeing a student trespass Seeing a student violate curfew'Go to bed,NOW!! '''Seeing a student truanting'Hey,stop! 'Getting knocked out'Aaaaaahhhhh. 'Hit in groin'I didn't see that. bully35 Name: William Wise Age: 15 Clique: Jock Physical Apperance: Muscular, About 6 feet tall, long Black Hair, wears a Letterman Jacket, and Pistol Pants, BLue running shoes Personality: loves football, Usually found with Damon West, plays safety on football team, is liked by most girls in the school, Most jocks agree that he should lead the clique due to his superior fighting and athleticsm, can beat russell in a fight, very close though, sent to bullworth because he got into a fight against 4 kids. Also can be found hangin with the greasers. likes to wear leather jackets. Students he has a grudge against: Bif,Preps,Townies and Most nerds (except Matt) and Trent for trying to steal his girlfriend Wandering quotes: 1. Man i need to see hailey 2.were going all the way this year! 3. Haha im going to beat Trents Ass AGAIN!!! Conversing Quotes: 1. That Trent kid is a douche bag 2. I had 17 interceptions, 15 Sacks and 115 tackles this year! 3. Me and Damon got in a fight with about 5 Preps and killed them! 4. Flordia State, USC, Ohio State and Texas want me to go play football their! Insulting: 1. Does anybody know that you and Trent are lovers! 2. That Nerd Matt could beat you up! 3. If we were playing football, id rock your ass! Insulted: 1. Your cool now kid. 2. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Shovong Taunts: 1. Come on Punk, Push back 2. hope your fatass can get back up. Demanding Money 1. Come on, there's no Gay Strippers in town 2 . give it or ill put u in the Hospital Fighting: 1. Im going to knock your Fucking Lights out! 2. Hah, dont put your head the wrong way or ill break your neck like those other punks Winning : 1. Haha your as easy as your mom! 2. Its almost over! Dont Blink Losing: 1. Dont Worry im waiting for u to miss! Watching: 1. If i dont see a real fight im kicking both your asses! 2. My money is on the winner! McJeff's characters Jeff Branson Name: Jeff Branson Age: 17 Clique: Rednecks Description: Jeff Branson's got the same build as Hal. He wears old jeans, work boots, a black T-shirt with some sort of band logo thing on it, and an orange bandana. In the winter he wears an orange and black plaid flannel shirt and a hunter's cap. Jeff likes motors but not Greasers, he was expelled for a fight with Johnny inside the autoshop that caused a couple thousand dollars worth of damage. He's got a heavy country accent, and sometimes talks about pro wrestling. Students he/she has a grudge against: All Bullworth students. Wandering Around quotes *Damn Preppies takin' mah jobs. *My neck ain't red, what the hell're they talkin about? *I don't see why it's against the rules to lariat the mascot. Conversing quotes: *I used to get detention on purpose just so as I could ride the tractor. *The Preppies paid off Tobias so he wouldn't hire me. *Anyone who'd wear something called Aquaberry needs their ass kicked on general principals. *Nothing wrong with havin a little engine grease in your hair, but those damn Greasers just go to far, y'know? Insulting *Want me to fix your transition? It'll cost you! Insulted *I didn't mean nothing by it, honest! Physical Bullying *Red neck? Howsabout a red nose?! Physically Bullied: *What just happened?! *Daaaa-amn! Shoving taunts *Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower! *You are the leaves and I the rake! Demanding money *If you hadn't stolen my job this wouldn't be happening. Sucks for you. Fighting *C'mon! C'MON! *I'm gonna run you over like a possum! Winning a fight *Wooooooooooooo!!! Losing a fight *I broke down! Watching a fight *chanting* Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Bullworth sucks! Aaron Howe Name: Aaron Howe Age: 18 Clique: Streetwalkers Description: Aaron's a black boy with neck length dreadlocks. He wears the school uniform with a dark red sweater and tan khakis. Because his clique has to obey the dress code, they show clique alignment by rolling one leg of their pants up to the knee while leaving the other down. Unlike most clique leaders he's actually small, the same size as Jimmy. Students he/she has a grudge against: Any of the Rednecks Wandering Around quotes *Why do all the classes around here suck so bad? *Oppressed? Everyone's oppressed in this dump. Conversing quotes *Norton says if I'm gonna beat down on some rednecks let him know when so he can look the other way. *Johnny's aight. He's like a brother of another color. *Nine months and counting and then I'm outta this dump! Insulting *Awww, cracka gonna crack. Insulted *Woah man, we cool, we cool, just chill! Physical Bullying *Yeah, I "axed" you a question, whatcha gonna do about it? Physically Bullied *C'mon man, this just isn't right! Shoving taunts *Yeah, this is how we do things southside! Demanding money *It's time to make your equity payment, son. *Donate and help keep the streets safe. Fighting *You rock like this, you're gonna drop like this! Winning a fight *THE AXE! '''THE! AXE! * ...WHAT. Yeah! Losing a fight *Dropped in the home stretch... noooo... *The gates... they're so beautiful... Watching a fight *C'mon y'all, this ain't the country club! *Give him a third degree pavement burn! Dan the Man's characters James Robinson Name: James Robinson Age: 17 Clique: Bullies Description: Tall and strong black bully with a high fade hairstyle. Is the second biggest in the clique and one of the most sadistic students in the school. Wears the white school shirt untucked and denim pants, with white and black sneakers. Is the older brother of Ethan Robinson, and was sent to Bullworth after his juvenile sentence finished. Students he/she has a grudge against: Nerds. Wandering Around quotes *Me and my brother will whoop them nerds bad! *I was sent to juvenile hall when I was 11! Conversing quotes *This school is nothing compared to juvenile hall! *Why do them dorks make me want to whoop them 24/7? *I gave Algernon a wedgie earlier and he cried for damn near half an hour haha! Insulting *Stupid fool! *Hey dork, yo momma wants you! Insulted *Chill out man! Physical Bullying *That's it struggle! Physically Bullied *Damn, you don't bully a bully! Shoving taunts *Step on up boy! *Come on chump, bring it! Demanding money *Fill my pockets, and you won't get a whooping! *I want a non whooping tax! Fighting *Time for a whooping! Winning a fight *I told ya'll I'd win! Losing a fight *How did I lose? Watching a fight *Oh man this is better then the fights in juvenile hall! When a fire alarm is pulled *Dayum I only did that yesterday! Hit in the groin *ARGH! TheKidInside's Answer Name: Amalia Harrington Age: 17 Clique: Preps, although she isn't really considered a clique. Description: She is not really from the Harrington family. She's from a royal family in Japan that was well-known in Bullworth for their singing and fame. Her original last name was Kazuki. Her father was killed in action and her mother slowly died while Amalia was 7 from an unknown illness. Before her death, the Harrington's visited them in the hospital and told Derby (in private) to care for Amalia while she was gone.Afterwards, her entire family fell down with the same illness. As Amalia was too young and foolish to understand her lost, the Harrington's brought her in, which is why she took up the name, "Harrington". She did not fit into the family and mainly wondered outside of Old Bullworth Vale with the Greasers and such, leaving Derby to always go out and obtain her later in the day. Amalia eventually went back to Japan to step up on the throne and rule Japan. 8 years pass and she returns to BullWorth and enrolls in BullWorth Academy. She meets old friends and obtains new ones with her bubbly, positive, random personality. She earns friendship from all cliques and is deeply respected as the Head Girl. She brings out the best in everyone but she has to hide her deep care for Derby, as well as he does. She's like Jimmy Hopkins with helping the school get better and ordered. Her clothing style is of Japanese fashion. She is rarely seen in the Prep uniform. She is on the cheerleading squad as the leader. She is as tall as Derby and has long bleach blonde hair and is Japanese. Students he/she has a grudge against: Amalia does not get along with Lola for the way she treats Johnny. She also does not get along with Mandy. Wandering Around quotes: *Was there homework last night? *Hope everyone is alright today...If not, I'll need to give hugs away. *Another day, Another rulebreaker. *Why does he have to be so heartless? I personally love myself. *Meow. Meow. Of Course they think I'm cute! Conversing quotes: *So..Let's talk about me and my look today! *I had to bust 3 nerds. Stupid nerds shouldn't eat their experiments! *You shouldv'e seen me and Johnny! Not in that way though. *I should ask Ted to hang out with me. Who doesn't want to hang out with me? *I really miss mom. Try raising yourself with 10 million dollars! Insulting: *Back off, loser! *You don't want a Japanese beatdown! *If you were smart, you wouldn't start this! *Keep going Smartass!, I'll write you up. *I'll beat you as hard as my family was! Insulted: *Keep going, you'll never break me. *Please. Don't want to write you up. Takes away me free-time. Physical Bullying: *Like it, I have more! *I'm abusing my prefect power and it feels great! *We have no room for jerks like you! Physically Bullied: *Please...I don't want to end up like my family. *I'll tell Crabblesnitch! *sobs* *Nononono! *sobs* Shoving taunts: *Like being pushed, well I sure don't. FIGHT BACK! Demanding money: *Hey. You like money, well I love it more. GIVE IT UP! *Hey, I need to pay for a new grade. *I want this new pet, give me money. Fighting: *Come on Bitch! I'm the Head Girl. *This is for him! *For my family! Winning a fight: *Amalia rules you! *That's revenge! Hurts, doesn't it? Losing a fight: *Derby...please find me.. *Well, I failed mom. *You still aren't popular like me. *At least I have fame and money to back me up. *You ruined my nice new shirt, meanie... Watching a fight: *Let's go! Loser gets written up! *I should be taking control but... *This is more intense than Bif and me fighting! *You fight like Jimmy's Mom. Inlovewithbully's character Name: Paine Marcini Age: 15 Clique: Greaser\punk Description: Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preps *townsfolk *Overweight people in general Wandering Around quotes *I can't beleive I threw mt pills at that kid! *I hate my slut-mother Candy. *Just stop eating... just.. STOP! Conversing quotes *I used to love my parents once. *My dad left my mom for a slut named Candy. *Have you felt pain recently? *Aquaberry is just an expensive rag that was used as a shammy for the homeless and unbathed. *The girls in the dorm are like maniacs when it comes to gossip! *I'll be sure to give you a tour of the girls dorm on Sub Day. Insulting *You look like you got a stick up your ass! *Stick it in your ear! Trent *You need some Preparation H? *Wow! I've never met a purebred dumbass before! Insulted Heh heh, Okay! Physical Bullying *Just keepin' ya nose clean! Physically Bullied *Oh that hurt me. *Don't touch me you microbrain! Shoving taunts I'm toughining you up. Deal with it Demanding money Fighting Winning a fight Losing a fight Watching a fight Kid-Generate-xfl Name: Josh Munro Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: He has a bad history just as Jimmy's but just other things, he has a ASBO, anger Management and he's been sexually harassed by all his family and was left homeless, then he saw Bullworth,had trouble with prefects then done the same thing jimmy does, but better. Students he/she has a grudge against: Seth and Gary. Wandering Around quotes *I wonder how much a stud is. *Is Lola that fit? *Screw them, SCREW THEM!. Conversing quotes: *Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, what's so special about him?. *Did you know Liberty City was where i was born? and have you heard of Little Jacob? he was like a brother to me. *Preps are so Jelous of our bike skills, don't you think. *I killed my auntie once, it felt bad but it was for my own good. Insulting *Whoa, i haven't seen a big reject all my life, this is a scientific brake threw! Insulted *Yo, just chill man. Physical Bullying *Ha ha, your sucking it up now, ain't ya Physically Bullied: *Screw you-u! *Lay of dude. Shoving taunts *Come on make this a little harder for me *move it pip-squeak ! Demanding money *I need money for my ears, hand it over. Fighting *I'm gunna knock your block off! *Your dead! Winning a fight *Your nothing!!!! *Your getting pounded down like a nail Losing a fight *It's a misunderstanding. Watching a fight *Show spirit kid! *Blacken up his eye! do it, DO IT! Ednafan Name: Graham Hophead Age: 15 Clique: Greaser Description: Has had an easy life as a mummy's boy before being put in Bullworth by his father to toughen him up. He's being the tough guy now, and is actually pretty unstable. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and Jocks Quotes while walking around: Dad. Why do you send me here? If I don't get out of here soon everyone's gonna pay. Call mom, call, mom, call mom, call mom. Conversing quotes: I need to hurt someone. I don't need English class. I know words like fracture and discombobulate and... um... Lola so wants me. You can tell by how she looks at me. Insulting: Your face looks like Edna's ass! If looks were cash, you'd be broke. Insulted: Oh God, my nightmare's coming true! Physical bullying: Next time it'll be your face. Bullied: Mommy. Help me. Why me? Shoving taunts: Outta my way! Piss off! Demanding money: I need money, pip-squeak. Cough up money, or blood. Fighting: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?! I'll tear you apart! Winning a fight: Don't talk about my mother! Ass-wipe. Losing a fight: I'm sorry, mom. (He cries.) Watching a fight: I wanna join in! Marshy367's character Name: Louie Mancini Age: 15 Clique: Greasers Description: Louie is Leftys' cousin, he is medium size and wears a brown leather jacket. In winter he adds a pair of fingerless gloves and zips his jacket up. Students he has a grudge against: Preppies, especcialy Chad. Wandering around quotes: *I hate preppies, especcialy the rich ones! Wait no, they are all rich, now i am confuesed! *Wheels, bikes, fights, theese a few of my favourite things. *Chads dog deserved everything it got when i kicked it! *Where did i leave my bike? Conversing quotes: *You ever beat down a prefect? *I swear if i hear that dumb jock mention "poundcake" once more, i wont be held responsible for my actions! *One of theese days, im gonna beat that rich bastard down! *What did chemistry ever teach anybody? Insulting: *Your as useless as a rusty chain! *After Chad, im gonna take you down next! Insulted: *Chill dude! *I aint a broad ya'know! Physical Bullying: *What you gonna do? Cry to mommy? Physically Bullied: *I thought we was cool man! Shoving taunts: *Your easier to push than Chad! *Get the hell out of the way jerk! Demanding money: *If you pay, you dont feel pain. *Show some respect, and pay up! Fighting: *Im gonna make your skin into leather! *I just ran out of smokes, so now your in trouble! *Your mom wont recognise you after im done! Winning a fight: *Hows it feel to get beat by a real man!? *You fight worse than Chad! Losing a fight: *Cows go... baa? *Turn the lights back on! *Has school ended already? Watching a fight: *Rip out his eyes! *That guy fights dirty, watch your balls! *Break his legs! Bully fans character name: ARod Age: 19 Description:Arod is very similar to Mr.T but is also related to leon the black townie and norton.he is wanting to be a prefect at bullworth and will probably be one do to his muscles and size.he is engage with Stephanie Munsen Edgar's 4th cousin and wanders around blue skies when he is off duty.the townies do not attack or threaten him do to the fact thathe is Edgar's 4th nephew in law.he dresses like a prefect but the jacket sleeves are riped because of his muscular arms.he can take down all the big kids in the school and almost is in position of be leader of the prefects. Wandering around campus: *Its funny watching edgar's friends beat up those bullworth kids. *That little kid is such a snitch. *I took that kid down hard. Chasing a student: *If I chatch you dont start cring. *Run fool! When hit in the grion: *I hope stephanie will understand. When Knocked out: *You just got lucky *You puk I will... *I'll be right back When hit by a rat: *Is that cooked? *I dont think that fresh. When weapon is fired: *I got something like tha but it shocks you. *I got shot gun at home then we can fie are guns at each other. When hit by a stink bomb: *Who layed one? *I didnt lay one.Or did I. When insulting: *Your just a fool. *Your not pro materail. Kirsty2k9 Name:Crystal Pucino Age:16 Clique:Greaser Description:She is meduim high and is ricky little sister she is tough but is pretty and she fancys peanut and no one pick's on her becuase she is ricky's sister.She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. Students he/she has a grudge against:Prep's Wandering Around quotes: *Peanut is so cute i hope he likes me *I hate ricky's Ex girlfriend *Why does kirby say poundcake? Conversing quotes *Do you guy's ever feel sorry for ricky *I heard that bullie trent is gay *I hate those prep,they think that money can buy them anything Insulting *Go back to your family you big cry baby *dont make me get my brother on you Insulted *Hay what did i do wrong Physical Bullying *This is fun Physically Bullied *You are so dead Shoving taunts *You wont to fight Demanding money *I havnt got enough money for my hair dye Fighting *My brother is so going to kick your ass Winning a fight *Ha us pucino never lose Losing a fight *Tell peanut i love him *I am so telling my brother Watching a fight *Go on knock his teeth out *I can do better Writch's character Name: Leonard "Lenny" Saxton Age: 15 Clique: Nerds Description: Lenny is new at Bullworth Academy and tends to follow Earnest around a lot. He's not as annoying as Sheldon but sometimes unintentionally gets on people's nerves. He writes amazing stories and usually thinks out the quests and settings for the Nerd's Grotto's & Gremlins sessions. He is terribly scared of the Jocks and usually skips Gym class. His favorite classes are Math, Chemistry and English. In his spare time he works on the library computers or helps Earnest in the observatory. Gossip says he has a mental disorder as he can sometimes be seen rocking back and forth or gazing around without actually looking at anything. Appearance: Just like most of the nerds, he wears an Astronomy Club Vest and Dress shoes. His glasses are roundly-shaped and he wears a binary watch. He is very skinny and tall, some people even think he has a eating disorder. His hair is naturaly red and really messy. Students/teachers he has a grudge against * Jocks * Bullies * Mr. Burton, who constantly picks on him in gym class. Wandering Around quotes * Yes! I finally finished my new project. * Somebody wanna play Grottos & Gremlins with me? * Physical Education should be banned! * I have a fantastic idea for a story! * One day I'll be rich and never need to do sports again! * Earnest said that I'm a real help to him! Conversing quotes * Howdy, bud! * Hey amigo! Wanna see my new stories? * Do you like comics? * Jocks are dumb bastards! I think they should be punished! * Do you want to be my muse? I need ideas for my new story. Insulting * Is that a hard drive in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me, faggot! * I reject your reality and substitute my own! Insulted * OH! You're so mean! * Do you really mean that?... * I'll tell Earnest you said that, you jerk! Physically Bullied * Oh that hurt me... * Why don't you come back when you've gained some good manners?! * Stop it or I'll get my spud gun! Shoving taunts * You're so dense, light bends around you! * You remorseless, treacherous, lecherous, kindless villain! * The jerk store just called! They're running out of YOU! Writch 13:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Name: Carlos Ali Age: 15 Clique: Non -clique but considered a Streetwalker Story: His father was killed by racist militant rednecks. His mother later became a coke junkie and his brother Ahmed took care of him until he died in accident. now being put in Bullworth he tries to survive. He is friends with Jimmy but both hate each other's attitude's and constantly argue but remains good friends. He is described as a stereotypical cholo but changing his style from cholo clothes to white baggy tracksuits.He has short spiky model hair. He have some friends but he constantly says that he hates the world and despite his handsomness and good sense of humor, he constantly complain about life and says that he is ugly and wanting to commit a suicide. He appears to be little racist against caucasian students. He have a high tolerance of pain and when he is angry he hits himself all the time, worrying lots of his friends. he appears to have ADHD. But he dont smoke and dont drink nor do drugs and he have a big heart. Students he has a grudge against: Bullies and nerds and Kirby. (because the bullies calls him a terrorist due to his arabic heritage. And the nerds making fun of his heritage and constantly asks stupid questions about his latino and arab mixing) Quotes while walking around: Just call me a terrorist. JUST CALL ME A TERRORIST! KHARA! Mierda! (Shit in arabic and spanish) Im half latino dammit why in the god damn world they treat me like amn dirty terrorist. Somebody DRIVE BY MEEEEEEE!! If i dont get any ladies this school year. Ill rape Kirby so hard! Who the fuck she think she is!? Conversing quotes: Ill kill all those whiteboy bullies!!. Jimmy is an asshole sometimes! He always does the fighting for me! And he gets the reputation. (later in the story) Pinky cheated on me with that idiot Derby. Only nerd i like is Algie. He is more blacker than Mr. Hattrick Me and Ethan are cool now. But the rest of them SCREW THEM!! Damon is actually working out. other idiots just use steroids! Insulting: Bitch ass hobo! .(preppie) Shut up inbred! Ima take your life and yo daddys money! (nerd) I'll break your glasses and slice your ass open with it! Not only your thing is small! Youre smaller than mine! Cmon pick on me and go back to Russel handicapped. Insulted(defensive reply): Chinga tu madre! Insulted (weak reply) : Dont hurt me man. KILL ME!!! Physical bullying: Cmon you pussy , I hit my self all the time wimp! Ill cut your arm and shove it up your culo! Dont worry about it . We got dirtier toilets in Syria! Bullied: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shoving taunts: Ill bitch slap you from one school to another ! Crap off lady! Demanding money : Your money or your blood! Fighting: Ill bury you alive SUCKA! Winning a fight: Sorry man.Dont push me next time Losing a fight: HAHAHAHAHAHA. (He cries and laughs at the same time.) Watching a fight: Please stop the fighting man! Name: Scott Harrison Clique: Preppies Physical Appearance: Average Preppie Apparel Personality: Hard to tell, it changes often. Students he/she has a grudge against: All the Greasers, mostly Ricky. Wandering Around quotes: I wonder where Derby is... Insulted: Come on! Why pick on me? Chasing a student: Stop running! I just wanna sock you in the face! Getting knocked out: You...damn...bastard! Hit in groin: Ooh! That's...so...cruel...! MIK83's characters Mikhail Karamazov Name: Mikhail Karamazov Age: 17 Clique: Goths Description: The older brother of Juri Karamazov, although Juri denies having him as a brother and claims Mikhail was adopted from Russia by his parents. Mikhail loves to torture his enemies. Like his brother Juri, he has a heavy eastern-European accent. Mikhail has a shaved head and a red goatee, he's tall and muscular like Gurney from the townie clique, only a little taller and more muscular. He wears a t-shirt that says "licensed townie torturer" on the front, he wears a spiked braclet on his right wrist. He has a tribal tattoo on his left arm, and he wears black cargo pants, black army boots. In the winter he wears a long black overcoat over his t-shirt, and fingerless gloves. He went to the same high school the townies once went to along with the townies until one day Edgar Munsen planted a fake dirty bomb made from the chem plant in Mikhail's locker which led to him being expelled. Now he has an immense hatred for the townies, and wants them to suffer. Mikhail is enrolled into Bullworth Academy in the 2007-2008 school year. He likes to fight using firecrackers and threatens to use ninja stars on people that harass him. Mikhail likes to tackle, has a painful headbutt to the face, and a devastating torture rack hold. Small talk around the school indicates his family sent him to Bullworth out of fear that he might kill the townies, that he grew up east of Blue Skies Industrial Park, that he has OCD, and that he might have homicidal tendencies. There are also rumors around the school that he nearly killed one of the townies while he was torturing them. People in his own clique and in some other cliques call Mikhail the anti-townie. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Townies *Conformists *Townsfolk *Jocks (mainly Juri Karamazov) *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *I love to beat up those townies, they deserve it for their lack of ambition. *Maybe I should be an interrogator for a government agency. I bet I can make people talk. *Those damn townies! I wish someone would just nuke them someday. *I want that jerk Edgar dead. *It would be foolish for anyone to trust the townies. *Man, my goatee itches. Is there some sort of chemical in that red dye that's causing it? *What does Luna see in Ezekiel that she doesn't see in me? (Two goth characters that I have in my mind for a newly formed goth clique) *I don't get it, it's like the townies want to go nowhere in life. Conversing quotes *I should be a field agent for the CIA. *Have you ever wanted to torture someone until they died? *Those townies are snakes in the grass and they are going to get what's coming to them. *One time, I caught Juri masturbating to wrestling magazines. *Nobody in this town knows how to make a proper borscht. *I made voodoo dolls for all the townies. If anything, it's for their additional suffering. *I wish I can torture all the townies simultaneously! *Sometimes, I think Jonathan under-utilizes me as his right hand man. (Jonathan is another character I have in mind as the leader of the goth clique) *Edgar Munsen is a coward, he hides behind his friends. *I can't believe Crabblesnitch let some of those bastard townies into Bullworth. He's lost his mind. (One of my Bully 2 ideas in the ign.com forum, said only during Endless Summer, or during the summer months if they make the rest of Jimmy Hopkin's years at Bullworth into one game.) *If those townie scum try anything on me now that they're enrolled at Bullworth, I can't be held responsible for my actions. (Said during the fall/winter months of Jimmy's junior year at Bullworth, more details in the Bully 2 idea thread) *Am I the only one who thinks those townies are overrated? *Gurney is such a poser, he makes me want to vomit. *I have every SAW film on DVD. *I heard ever since Juri started using steroids, he can't keep a girlfriend because of his small 'you-know-what'. *Have you ever tried setting any of the townies' guard dogs on fire? Greetings *Hey, do you wanna torture some townies with me? *How are things? *What brings you here? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *I never said anything about you, honest. *Look, forget what I said, I didn't mean it. *You're not going to attempt to hurt me, are you? Negative Responses to Insults *Who are you anyway? *If you value your ability to walk, you better stop and walk away right now. *You'll never break me, and you'll never change me, so give up already. *Are you done yet? *Run along, child. *And people think I'' have issues, that's nothing compared to this lunatic. *Like I care what some poser thinks of me. '''Scared Responses to Insults' *I can torture someone that you hate if you want. *If I had feelings, they'd be hurt right now. *What is it that you want from me?! *Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it. Insulting *You want me to maim and torture you?! *Would you like me to jam a ninja star in your eye? *You want to know what if feels like to be locked in a torture rack hold? *You don't deserve to be breathing. *You have no future, you pestilent waste of sperm. townies *Don't look at me, you pathetic, vile little pissworm. Insulting Clothing *You look like a Russian streetwalker. *In some countries, you'd be spit upon for wearing clothes like that. *Your clothes are making me nauseous. *Are you trying to dress like a poser or something? *If your goal is to look like a lowlife townie, then you've succeeded. Complimenting Clothing *I like your shirt, is it new? *Those pants are too good for this town. *Wow, you look just like one of us. *Very nice tattoo, did you design it yourself? Insulted *Keep it up and I'll cut off your fingers. *Unless you're tired of breathing, I suggest you back down. *Keep talking, it's just going to add to my already massive rage. *Back off, you insolent little derr'mo! phrase for shit *Want me to put my boot up your arse? *I have ninja stars, and I know how to use them. *Does your arse need kicking? *I will kill you where you stand. Physical Bullying *Trust me, I can inflict much worse pain. *After I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. Physically Bullied *Wow, talk about role reversal. *How dare you?! *You have no right to do this to me! Emotionally Distraught *Someone put me out of my misery! Shoving taunts *You're my bitch, deal with it! *If you don't like it, do something about it. *Go on, fight back. I dare you. When hit by someone with 100% respect *Have you lost your mind?! Don't ever hit me again! *Don't backstab me, you don't want a reason for me to hate you. *You know, I'd hate to have to torture you. It'll take away the time I could have torturing the townies. Demanding money *Pay with your money or with your suffering, you decide. *I can give you the lighter torture treatment if you pay now. *I'm running low on red dye for my goatee, give me some cash, NOW! Fighting and Chasing *You fight worse than my brother. *You're lucky that I have no new torture treatments to test on you. *I'll make your life a cruel, unimaginable hell. *I'm going to bury you. *I'm going to rip out your spine and make you eat it. *Running away is only going to make me angrier. *When I catch you, I'm going to cut your legs off. Winning a fight *Fear me, I'm the embodiment of your worst nightmare. *You don't want anymore of this, stay down. Losing a fight *That was unexpected. *But I never lose. *I hope the CIA doesn't hear about this. *yah RAH-neen(-ah)! for: "I've been injured!" *You better hope I don't find you once I get up. Kicked in the nuts *Agh! Not my YAYCH-ka's! word for testicles Watching a fight *Waterboard him! Make him suffer! *Make him beg for mercy! *Cut off his legs! *That's right, focus your rage on him. When hit by a stink bomb *Oh, that is rancid! *Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit *gag* When fire alarm is pulled *Those townies better be ready for some first-class torture, cause here I come. Seeing another student use a weapon *In Russia, they use missiles, some of them with nuclear warheads. *We're all going to need to wear Kevlar vests if this keeps up. Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I'm going to have to kill you for this. *Don't do that, you vandalous swine! External Links Mikhail Karamazov on DeviantArt Ezekiel Schneider Name: Ezekiel Schneider Age: 16 Clique: Goths Description: He is short, about the same size as Jimmy, he has black hair that partly covers his left eyebrow. In the spring/summer/autumn, he wears a black t-shirt that has a metal skull on his front, black leather pants, black Riot shoes, spiked wrist bracelet on his right wrist. In the winter, he wears a black hoodie over his metal skull shirt, black leather pants, black gloves, spiked wrist bracelet on his right wrist, black Riot boots. When he fights, he likes to shoulder block, Lou Thesz press and punches, and has a devastating DDT move. Ezekiel lives in a newly built part of New Coventry, he has a strong hatred for townies, jocks, greasers, and preps. Has a deep hate for the adults and teachers, he thinks they only serve as means to push their propaganda on kids, if he sees anybody from the cliques mentioned above on their turf, he attacks them. If he sees anybody from those cliques around town, he harasses them and bullies them. He is currently dating Luna Giordano. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *Stupid conformist teachers, stupid conformist adults. *I hope Mikhail doesn't secretly hate me for stealing his girlfriend. *I want those townie pieces of crap wiped off the face of the earth. *The school dress code is just another example of adults pushing their conformist agenda on the students. *Why am I even in this damnable school? *I wonder if Luna thinks I'm a good kisser. *Why is almost every kid here buying into the adult's conformist propaganda? *Can you even wash leather pants? Conversing quotes *One time I saw Mikhail completely total one of the adults' cars with his bare hands. *I think Jimmy is just a mere puppet. He thinks he's in charge, but he's really not. *Those townies are going to hell when they die, hopefully that day will be soon. *When I get out of here, I'm going to run for president so I can impose sanctions on communist countries. *Someday, we should all burn down Blue Skies. *Have you ever told one of the adults to just screw off? *I'm worried Luna doesn't take me seriously as her boyfriend. *Those townies must pay for everything that they did to Mikhail. *Peanut is such a joke, he thinks he should be head of the greasers, he's so full of himself. *Out of all the townies I hate, I hate Leon the most. He's an idiot and he's blind. *I heard the real reason why Crabblesnitch let the townies in here is because he doesn't want another lawsuit after what happened with Gary Smith. (More in the Bully 2 idea thread) *I know the townies hate us, but I never would have thought that they hate jews too. (Another idea I have in mind for the Bully 2 game, where the townies are tricked and framed into making an anti-semetic tag on school property) *It's official, Jimmy Hopkins is a fraud. I knew he was working for the townies all along. *If Jimmy thinks he can steal my girlfriend, he's got another thing coming. Greetings *Shalom. *How do you do? *Hello my fellow darkling. Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Uh, what's going on? *Who ratted me out? *Can't we discuss this over coffee? Negative Responses to Insults *You're not a threat to me. *Walk away while you have the opportunity. *Whatever, you conformist. *Pot, kettle, black. *If you want to scare me, convince the president to annihilate all the conformists at once. *Will you stop being a puppet for the conformists? Scared Responses to Insults *You don't want to do something we'll both regret. *My girlfriend will hunt you down if something happens to me. *There's no need to make threats, man! Insulting *You're just another one of the conformists' puppets. *You are an absolute joke. *Townie Trash! *Stay away from me, you vile beast. *Quick, how many fingers am I holding up? middle finger *Wow, aren't you a sorry sight? Insulting clothing *Did you steal from the townies' clothesline again? *You fail at dressing well. *Your clothes are making my eyes hurt. *Did your mommy pick out that outfit for you? *I could vomit just by looking at your shirt. *You should be stoned to death for wearing that. Complimenting clothes *You look just like me, how disturbingly flattering. *Your clothes are pure win! *Where can I buy a shirt like that? *That look is very anti-conformist, I like it. Insulted *Guttersnipe! *Go hurl yourself off a cliff, you pathetic waste of air. *I despise conformists like you. *You better watch your step. *Do you want this to get serious?! *I'm gonna make you regret saying that. Physical Bullying *HA-HA-HA! You poor little bastard. *I've been wanting to do this for awhile. Physically Bullied *Who do you think you are? *Bullying us just makes you another one of the conformists. *You're going to regret that when I'm elected president. Emotionally Distraught *I hate this town! Shoving taunts *Come on, do a trick! *You're trash, and that's what you'll always be. *You are my little plaything, you understand? When hit by someone with 100% respect *Are you trying to get on my bad side? *Hit me again, and you die! *I was wrong to trust you. Demanding money *Give me all your money, or I'll personally eliminate you from existence. *I want to buy Luna a present, so cough up some dough. *Pay up, and I'll let you live...for now. Fighting and Chasing *I'm going to make you choke on your own blood. *I'll show you the true meaning of pain. *I'm going to rearrange your face. *Come back here you little turd. *You're gonna get it now. Winning a fight *One less conformist. *Don't worry, you lost to the best. Losing a fight *You better not have ruined my facial features. *When I get up, it's the end for you. *I think I just swallowed a tooth. *You don't know what you have done. *When Jonathan finds out about this, you'll be sorry. Kicked in the nuts *Oh, there goes my ability to have smart offspring. Watching a fight *Annihilate him! *Come on, put some effort into it. *My mom can fight better than that. *That's it, kill the little bastard. When hit by a stink bomb *Oy vey! My nostrils are on fire! *That smells like ass! When fire alarm is pulled *It's no surprise that this is why no firemen show up anymore. Seeing another student use a weapon *I bet people would fear us even more if we had weapons like those. *Is there an underground weapons proliferation ring on school grounds? Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I'm going to make you pay for this. *Hey, those don't exist for you to break, idiot! Luna Giordano Name: Luna Giordano Age: 16 Clique: Goths Description: She is slightly built, has two toned long hair, mostly black part red. She keeps a locket of her mother that passed away from cancer when she was 9 years old. She wears a black top, with a picture of Shirley Manson on it, she has pale skin, and wears black lipstick. In the spring/summer/autumn, she wears a black top, with a picture of Shirley Manson on it, fishnet wrist bands on both arms, black leather skirt, with black sneakers. In the winter, she wears a black leather coat over her Shirley Manson top, a red wool cap on her head, and black mittens. Luna is the goth girl in the goth clique, she has had relationships with both Mikhail and Ezekiel, she also has some attractions to women. She is currently dating Ezekiel. She hates the way the media and people objectify women and young girls. Also has a rivalry with Zoe Taylor, who she once went to middle school with before Zoe transferred to Bullworth in her early high school years. She also hates Mandy Wiles, saying she is a narcissist bitch and Lola Lombardi, saying she's an insult to whores everywhere. Likes to knee men in the balls, scratches people in the eyes. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students *Anyone that harasses her Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *Why are some of the guys here so stupid and pig-headed? *I hope Mikhail still respects me. *I wish I can find that old Garbage CD. *That Pinky girl is kind of cute, too bad she’s an annoying preppie. *Maybe I should dump Ezekiel and start dating girls. *I hate that bitch, Mandy. She thinks just because she’s the head cheerleader that she should be treated like a goddess. *Jimmy is so mysterious, and that turns me on. *I have Ezekiel totally wrapped around my finger. Heh-Heh. *Maybe Beatrice and I should be friends, her brains and my brawn would make us unstoppable. Conversing quotes *Some of the guys in this town are so stupid, it annoys me like crazy. *One of these days, I’m going to take Zoe down a notch. *Lola is an insult to whores everywhere. *I heard from Angie that Jimmy is a pretty good kisser, I should get proof of this if my relationship with Ezekiel doesn’t work out. *I really hate Ms. Philips, she flirts with male students. Talk about robbing the cradle. *The coffee in this town tastes like it was filtered through someone’s butt hole. *With this country’s dependence on imported things, you could at least expect them to import better ground coffee from Latin American countries into Bullworth. *My dad is such a jerk, he wouldn’t buy me tickets to a live Garbage concert last summer. *I wish I could move to Italy after I graduate. *You know what they say about Zoe: Once a townie, always a townie. *Lola doesn’t deserve Johnny Vincent, he’s too good for that slut. *I think karma is going to get Mandy back one day, and she’ll be a nobody after she graduates. *Ezekiel needs to stop buying me the same presents over and over. *I think Terry Myers has the hots for me, he keeps undressing me with his eyes in Art class. Greetings *Hey, honey. *Wanna hang out? *How are you? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Calm down, I never meant anything by it. *Why are you so angry? *Let’s talk about this, okay? Negative Responses to Insults *You’re not my type anyway. *Whatever, I don’t date losers. *Take a look in the mirror. *You’re a has-been. *Do you need to be medicated or something? *You’re a complete joke. Scared Responses to Insults *You don’t want to do this, my boyfriend will come after you if you do. *Look, I didn’t mean it, okay? Please don’t hurt me. *You are really hurting my feelings. Insulting *Nobody likes you, so why don’t you just do society a favor and end your life? *You better be careful around here or I’ll sic my ex-boyfriend on you. *It’s not fair that my mother was taken away from me, and yet you still live. *You are such a fake. *Don’t ever talk to me, understand? *You should have been aborted at birth. Insulting clothes *How do you expect to impress the girls wearing that? *Your pants are the most hideous thing I've ever seen. *Wow, I've never seen such awful clothing, this is a new low for you. *Why are you wearing roadkill? *Do you always shop at the thrift store for clothes? *Your look isn't working for you, honey. Complimenting clothes *I like that shirt, where did you get it? *You look handsome. *You must tell me where you bought those shoes, I want a pair. Insulted *I’m going to rip out your eyes and shove them in your mouth! *Get bent! *You’ve picked the wrong time of the month to mess with me. *You are the epitome of the word stupid! *You are nothing but skin, organs, and bones. *You will always be nothing. Physical Bullying *It’s on now, huh? *Wow, this feels great. Physically Bullied *You can’t do that to me. *I hope you die for that! Emotionally Distraught *I want my dad! Shoving taunts *Do something interesting. *You’re weak. *Do you like being pushed around? When hit by someone with 100% respect *Are you mistaking me for someone else? *Don't double-cross me, you piss-ant. *Watch it, or I'll give you a beat-down. Demanding money *I want to buy more music, give me some money. *It’s time to make a down payment on some life insurance. *I’m fresh out of tampons. Pay me, or you’re really in for it. Fighting and Chasing *You’re about to face my inner rage. *I’m going to cut out your heart and feed it to my cats. *Bring it on, bitch! *This is for my mom. *How uncharacteristically smart of you to run away. *When I catch you, you’ll never be able to run again! Winning a fight *Do you take me seriously now? *Hurts like hell, huh? Losing a fight *Ezekiel’s gonna get you for this! *You bastard! *cries* *I can’t feel my face. *I hope you’re happy with yourself, wife-beater. *I'm coming, Mom! Shot in the groin with a spud gun *OWWW! You have major issues! Watching a fight *I love it when losers fight. *Tear his head off! *My mom could hit harder than that, and she’s dead. *Another fight, how amusing. When hit by a stink bomb *Great, I just had a shower. When fire alarm gets pulled *My mp3 player better not be on fire! Seeing another student use a weapon *Duck and cover! *Where did you get that from? Seeing another student damage a vehicle *Oh no! That's my dad's! *What an unnecessary thing to do. Jonathan Dedmon Name: Jonathan Dedmon Age: 18 Clique: Goths Description: He is medium sized, muscular, has his hair in red spikes. In the spring/summer/autumn he wears a leather jacket over a scary clown shirt, with wrist spikes on both wrists. Also wears black jeans with a chain. Has a pierced lip. Black Riot shoes. In the winter he wears the same clothes as before, only with fingerless gloves. Likes to shoulder block, fights with large chains in the boss battle, he also has a powerful chokeslam. The leader of the goth clique, can sometimes be found with the other goths drinking coffee at Bullworth Vale Cafe in certain cutscenes of my Bully 2 game idea. His father served in the war in Afghanistan while Jonathan and his mom moved around San Andreas and Liberty City for three years before settling in the New Coventry region of Bullworth in late 2007. Has a deep hatred for the townies for their lack of ambitions, doesn't trust adults. He also has an addiction to meth and cocaine. He went to juvenile detention three times for getting busted doing drugs. Small talk around the school indicates that Jonathan hides drugs in the attic of the boys dorm. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Conformists *Townies *Townsfolk *Teachers *Jocks *Preppies *Greasers *Non-clique students (Especially Sheldon Thompson and Gordon Wakefield) *Anyone that harasses him Jimmy Hopkins (sometimes) Wandering Around quotes *It’s so hard to score some good drugs around here, it’s not like San Andreas. *I wish I was high right now. *This school is so boring, nothing ever happens. *I wish I was here when the school riot happened, I would have owned everybody’s asses. *I should move to London. *They should make a school just for Goths. *The coffee in this town sucks, yet why do I continue to drink it? *I gotta remember to make the townies’ lives a living hell today. Conversing quotes *One day, I’m going to make the townies pay for what they’ve done to Mikhail. *Have you ever snorted more than a whole ounce of coke? *I know those greasers try to be rebellious, but what they do is laughable. *Someday, I’m going to move to London. *Those adults think they are so accomplished, all they are doing is racing to their graves. Nobody will love them anymore once they die. *I heard there’s going to be a riot between us and the townies, this is an exciting prospect.(One of my ideas from the Bully 2 idea thread) *I heard that Bearcost Academy (rival school) is more of a concentration camp than a school. *Something odd is going on at Bearcost, it’s like they’re getting ready for a war or something. *Those townies are not as tough as they may appear to be. *Earnest is a little pervert, I heard he was caught in the trash can, in the girls dorm bathroom, watching the girls shower again. *I hate all the kids in this town, they are so fake. *Out of all the townies, Duncan annoys me the most. *I don't know about you, but I don't trust Hopkins very much. *I threatened to rip out Sheldon’s tongue today, do you know what he did? He peed his pants! (laughs) *Gordon thinks he's a celebrity, he's such a joke. Let's kick his ass later. Greetings *What’s new? *Anything going on? *How goes it? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *I don’t understand. *What’s with the attitude, man? *I didn’t mean to offend you. Negative Responses to Insults *Sorry, but not enough time, not enough drugs. *What’s that? I didn’t hear you, my ears are plugged up. *Get over it. *I could care less what you think of me. *You’re beyond help. *Kill yourself. Scared Responses to Insults *I thought we were on the same side. *Don’t touch me you big a-hole. *God! What have I ever done to you? Insulting *Good to know that we have another wannabe among us. *Just what this school needs, another heartless piece of crap. *Am I high, or did I just see a walking sack of doo-doo? *You’d stay the hell away from me if you knew what’s good for you. *You're nothing but hideous garbage. *You don’t belong here, get out! Insulting clothing *Your clothes are so ugly, it matches your face. *Your clothes are giving me a headache. *Are you trying to look like a total douche with those pants? *gags Ugh, that shirt just made me throw up in my mouth a little bit. *That outfit makes you look like the poster boy for the conformists. *Did you rob a hobo and take his clothes or something? Complimenting clothes *Cool shirt, I wish I had one like that. *Those are some nice pants. *I like your getup, very goth-like. Insulted *I’m going to roll you up and smoke you like a joint. *You want to make this personal? *Die in a fire! *It’s foolish to oppose me, and you need to be beaten for it. *You want me to send you to the hospital? *Keep going and I’ll make sure you never talk again. Physical Bullying *How does it feel? Ha-ha! *You only have yourself to blame. Physically Bullied *I will remember this. *You better kill me when you’re done. Emotionally Distraught *Don't make me go to rehab, please. Shoving taunts *What are going to do about it, you little turd? *You’re nothing. *You want another? When hit by someone with 100% respect *We can be adversaries if you like. *What the hell, man? *Do you always hit your friends? Demanding money *I need to replenish my stash, cough it up or die. *Give me all your money or I’ll beat you, and take it from you. *I’m short on money to pay my dealer, pay up now! Fighting and Chasing *You’re about to meet your maker. *Come on, you little bitch, fight! *I’m going to whoop your ass. *You’re in big trouble, I haven’t shot up yet today. *You don’t even know what real pain is. *Don’t slow down now! *Yeah, go on, run away, I love a good chase! Winning a fight *You’d do well to not mess with us. *Anybody else wanna try to mess with me? Losing a fight *I should never have moved into this town. *I hate you for this. *How could I lose to such a wimp? *Ugh, I need to shoot up. *You’re in for it now! Kicked in the nuts *Ahh! Thank you sir, may I have another? Watching a fight *I want to join in on this. *The winner gets a beat-down from me. *Break his neck! *Rip out his larynx! When hit by a stink bomb *That's just fantastic, now I smell like a townie. *It smells like Edna! When fire alarm is pulled *Is my drug stash okay? Oops, I hope no prefect heard that. Seeing another student use a weapon *What an effective weapon. *Aren't those made in China? You better be careful, you don't want to get lead poisoning. Seeing another student damage a vehicle *I just bought that, you a-hole. *You damn well better get off of that right now! Local Guru Of Bullworth’s character. Name: Adrian Mayall Age: 16 Clique: Non-clique Description: A medium height, slightly built lad with brown hair in a Jarvis Cocker style, he is usually seen with an open LS casual jacket over his school uniform, he has rectangular glasses and talks with a common English accent. He also wears black hi-tops. Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preppies *Bullies Wandering Around quotes *Al-oo-min-um, what the Hell is that? *American football just seems to be rugby for girls. *I don’t even like crumpets! *Heh heh heh, all the ladies love my sexy accent. *After viewing the menu here at Bullworth Academy, I don’t think the Americans have any reason to insult our cooking prowess. *My teeth aren’t crooked! Are they? Conversing quotes *Galloway is such a pompous arse, he dares to say I’m rubbish at English! *Monty Python is great, but the Nerds just take it too far. *Why do the Preppies think we all live in castles and have stupid accents? *Tea is the superior drink. Greetings *Wotcha *Hey mate *You OK? Diplomatic Responses to Insults *Wait, he said I said what? *Take it easy, we can work this out! Insulting *Sod off. *Your mum. *That’s you that is. *You really are a prat aren’t you? Insulted *Say that again, and I’ll shove your head up your bum, and you’ll spend the rest of your life looking for the light switch. *Piss off! *Oi! *American accentSee? I can take the mick out of the way you speak too! Physical Bullying *That’s just for starters. *Ha ha ha ha. Div. Physically Bullied *Hey, I thought we were mates! *What was that for? Shoving taunts *Come on then. *That’s for the Boston Tea Party. *You said what now? Demanding money *It’s the taxman. *Pay up your P.R.A.T tax. Fighting *COME ‘ERE! *You asked for it you slag. *Stop running you girl. Winning a fight *Not so big now, are we? *Heh heh heh Losing a fight *Look at. All. The stars. *W-w-what happened? Watching a fight *GO 14th CENTURY ON HIM! *BATTER HIM! *STOP FLAILING ABOUT YOU WUSSES! Sancha08's character Name- Alexandr Morozov Clique - Jocks Bio - He is new in Bullworth, he comes from Eastern Europe and back there he played rugby, that's why he joined jocks. What he looks like - He is also big type jock like Ted, Damon, Casey, Luis and Juri, he always shaves his head with his father's knife as a school tradition, kinda weird, so usually he walks with buzzcut. In spring/summer/fall he wears Bullworth Football jersey, crisp jeans, rugby shoes, and team bandages on his hands (1 blue and 1 white). In winter he wears black beanie, blue rugby sweater, crisp jeans, rugby shoes. Fighting style - Usually like Damon or Ted, but he will tackle more often than they. Girlfriend- Doesn't have yet, usually as jock, he is respected by cheerleaders. Weapons - Fists Friends - Jocks. Attitude against other students - He doesn't bully anyone, but when someones blood revenge him, he will be very hostile to it. Dialogue: Walking around: Where was Dr. Carbblesnitch's office again? I always wanted to be a star! I wish there was more russians at this school. Hanging-out with others: When we will have big game again? Why are there so many nerds in this school? Damn! I saw Mandy naked this morning! Greet: Zdarov (english: Hello) Hey there. Hey there little pal! Negative answer to insult: Pashol nahuy (english: Go on dick, but uses like, go fuck or something) Big guy, huh? Speak up! I cant hear you donw there! Scared answer to insult: Hey, I am new here! Please, no need to be rude, OK? Ugh...Emmm....Erghhhh...! Starting to fight: Now I will show you real russian bear! Shas pisdee dam! (english: can use like, I will fuck you up good!) Aleeee, Oleeee, Ebanaaa! Hey, I got something for you! Got hit: Ti cho? Sovsem ahuyel? (english: can be used like, You have gone stupid or something? Come on! Give me another, better! I am warning you! Winning fight: Not a big man now, are you? I would better run away now! Esli ti menya tronesh, ya tebya dam... (english: If you gonna touch me, I will give you...! Losing fight: i need more steroids! So why are we fighting again...? Ei! Davai... (english: Hey! Lets...(didnt finish sentence) Won a fight: *spits on your body* *ground kicks you a little bit* Ya zhe skazal! (english: I told you so! Lost a fight: Blyad! (english: Bitch) Oh, ouch! Got kicked in nuts: OMG! I saw thoes poor faces! Arghh! Watching a fight: Dobevay!!! (english: Give him! That was lame! I didnt have fun for ages! fun!!! Regina King Name:Regina Wolf Age:16 Clique:Hotties Physical Appearance:She is the Bullworth Bimbo and is the clique leader of the hotties. She has long, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She came to Bullworth once Jimmy had left and almost every guy in school has a crush on her, she also goes out with Ted Thompson. She wear a pink polo with a really short denim skirt and gets away with wearing non-uniform because she flirts with Dr. Crabblesnitch to get what she wants. Personality:She's bubbly, fun but has a really bad dark side to her. She makes everyone feel bad but they can't help but like her. Students he/she has a grudge against:Lola, Mandy and Pinky. Wandering Around quotes:I bet everyone wishes they were hot... I don't have to. *GIGGLE* :Ohmigod! I think a flake of my nail varnish came off! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! :Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba, oh, I'm so hot, my hair is so blonde. *sigh* Conversing quotes:So, did you hear. Ever since Lola and Johnny and Lola broke up, Johnny thinks I'm hotter! Can you believe it?! :Yeah, that really interesting...Lets talk about my lips. :Mandy is such a slut! Did you hear what she said?! InsultingWhere'd you get that outfit?! Puke R Us?! InsultedDon't make me cry! My mascara will run! Physical BullyingI'm not just a pretty face! Whaaayaa! Physically BulliedLeave me be! What you tryin' to do, get a kink in my hair? Shoving tauntsCome get some, byotch! Demanding moneyYeah, I need some money for the "I am demanding money from you" assosiation! FightingIt's been way to long since I slapped someone! Winning a fightTold you I'm npot just a pretty face! Losing a fightI knew it! Badly dressed people are good at fighting! Watching a fightIt's just what I always wanted! A fight with me not in it! KirstyXD Name:Kirsty Ann Holloway Age:16 Clique:Greasers Physical Appearance:She wears a black leather jacket(Johnny Vincent gave her it)Ms. Sexy trousers,Trainer's and the polo shirt underneth her jacket Personality:She can be very friendly and caring to people knows but can be nasty to people that bug her,She has anger problems and normaly gets into fight's very quickly Students he/she has a grudge against: *Preps *Lola because the way she treats Johnny Wandering Around quotes *I'm going to get Justin when he anit looking *I wounder if we are going to have a bike race after...I'll kick all there asses...haha *Johnny why do ya have to like Lola shes a bitch *Being the carer of the Greasers is harder work than it looks Conversing quotes *Johnny told me that we are going to have a fight with the prep's later *Why does Lola have to be part of the Greaser's shes just slagging us of *Did ya hear what Bif and Derby were doing in the changing rooms *Theres going to be a bike race after class Insulting *You are just a worthless piece of trash *Preppie scum(To the preps) *Freaky.Of.Nature Insulted *Why do you have to be so Mean to a girl like me *Come on don't make me cry..It won't look cool Physical Bullying *Come on fight back trewp *HAHAHAHAHAHA Physically Bullied *Johnnys going to kill ya for this *Please stop,I'm sorry,Just please stop Shoving taunts *Haha ya going to take it *See us Greaser girls anit that weak Demanding money *Give me the money and ya skin won't be stained *I hav'nt got enough money for my hair dye,So hand up Fighting *Ya going down *Brake my nail,I'll brake ya face Winning a fight *HAHA The Greaser girl came first *Told ya i anit weak Losing a fight *Johnny will get ya for this *In a couple of day's ya a dead man Watching a fight *Ha this is better than watching a bike race *There rigth side is open.Punch.Come on!!! When fire alarm is pulled *I wounder who started it now ssjzachs charactors Name: zachary conway Age: 15 Clique: n/a Physical Appearance: brown medium hair, blue eyes,tall caucasian, jeans, red shoes, red shirt, in the winter white mittens, a red hat, and a blue coat, at the hole a karate gi with a black belt and white wraps on his hands. Personality: he's smart mouthed but respectful when in a fight, he even respects russel as a fighter, he only came to bullwoth because he heard about the hole so he can test his fighting skills, he also knows alot about martial arts he's also friends with ethan,he's also wanting to find tournaments in bullworth. fighting style: he uses karate kicks and boxing punches and judo throws Students he/she has a grudge against: nobody Wandering Around quotes:why isn't there a karate tournament here? i wonder if ethan would like to spar today. a preppy vs a greaser is like a fight between a boxer and a black belt in karate. wheres the hole thats the only reason why im here. i hope russels strong. Conversing quotes: hey do wanna spar? hey do you know where the hole is? one time me and ethan were sparring and i accidently broke his arm. i think christy likes me. gotta go ufc is on. ever went to the woods to train? i knocked out russel and 4 prefects. Insulting: your fighting style is weak. im stronger than i look buddy. how dare you disrespect the martial arts. Insulting Clothes: what the hell are you whereing? is that my sisters dress? hahahahahahahaha. Complementing Clothes: which preppy did ya steal those clothes from? Insulted: i can't be treated like this im a fighter. Physical Bullying: this is your own damned fault you know. Physically Bullied: how dare you do that to me. Shoving taunts: i challenge you to a fight. Demanding money: i want money for training equipment boy so hand it over. Seeing another student use a weapon: fight with your fist moron. Fighting: don't hold back. lets spar. i'll make you pay for that. im the strongest fighter in bullworth. Winning a fight: i may have won but i still respect you. how would you like to be my pupil? good match. Losing a fight: thank you for fighting me. i could learn something from you. why did i hold back? Watching a fight: cmon fight to the end. kick him in the abs. When fire alarm is pulled: oh crap a fire i better find christy and get out of here. when hit in the groin: aaaaaaaaaagh you can't hit there thats illeagal. Kid-Generate-xfl Name: Josh Munro Clique: Greasers Physical Appearance: Mixed Raced, Long Cain Rows, Physically and Verbilly Strong, Foulmouth SOB Personality: Tought with a bad history Students he/she has a grudge against: Seth, Damon Wandering Around quotes: "I'm Tired" "I Need.. I Need.. Agh" Insulted: "I'll Punch Your Block Of Kid!" "Let me Show You Sign Language Bitch!" Seeing a student break a rule: "Badman!" Seeing a student vandalise: "Joker I Want a turn" Seeing a student use a weapon: "Set Me One" Chasing a student: "Get Your Skinny Ass Back Here Punk!" "You Really Don't Want This To Happen" Busting a student: "Your Strong Now Aint You?" "Your Down To The Ground Punk" Seeing a student trespass: "Naah Blud, Get Out" "You Aint Wanted" Seeing a student violate curfew: "Out Past Your Bedtime Sqirt?" Seeing a student truanting: "You Aint One Of Us So Go To Class!" Getting knocked out: "No I Had A Heart Attack So I Couldn't Fight Back" "Rematch! After I Come Out Of Hosptal" Shoving taunts: "I'm The Toughest SOB In Bullworth!" "Move It" "Back Off" "*KMT* Jam Bars!" Watching a fight: "Kill Him KILL HIM!" "I'll Bang Both Of Yaas Hit in groin: "No Please, My Empire Depends Down There" =BellaDonnaChick! Name: Belladonna Rose Clique: Preppies Physical Appearance: Mixed race,long wavy dark brown hair, honey gold eyes, womanly figure Personality: not snobby, real british accent, intelligent, sophisticated, dry sense of humour Students he/she has a grudge against: Lola thinks she's a tramp Wandering Around quotes: "i think it's best to avoid the cafeteria" "that chad is so full of it i'm not marrying him if i can help it." " wonder if Pinky wants to shop today," Insulted: "Wow for someone who hates me you sure do pay me a lot of attention i'm touched" Seeing a student break a rule: "I won't tell if you won't" Seeing a student vandalise: "wouldn't wanna run into him on a bad day" Seeing a student use a weapon: "if that goes anywhere near me i will claw your eyes out!" Chasing a student "don't think i won't catch just 'cos i'm wearing heels" Busting a student "you had it coming" Seeing a student trespass "the hell? get out of here" Seeing a student violate curfew "well since we're both out here together then i suppose we should hang out" Seeing a student truanting "skipping class? well i suppose that certain lessons suck" Getting knocked out "if i find you again you better hope i don't remember" Hit in groin "wow...if there was anything there that would seriously hurt" Carlosvc92's character Name: Andres Diaz Clique: Cholos Physical Appearance: Andres is a medium sized student with brown hair and brown eyes. Personality: Andres likes to cause trouble where ever he goes. Students he/she has a grudge against: All the nerds. Wandering Around quotes: Orale, this is boring. Insulted: Orale foo', you wanna go! Seeing a student break a rule: Orale, only I get to do that! Seeing a student vandalise: Dang vato, you gonna get it. Seeing a student use a weapon: If you hit me with that, you gonna get jumped ese. Chasing a student: I'ma kick your ass cabron! Busting a student: I warned you vato, but you didn't listen. Seeing a student trespass: What you doing ese? Seeing a student violate curfew: Huh, another crazy vato doing what I'm doing. Seeing a student truanting: What's up dawg? Getting knocked out: Dang foo'! Hit in groin: Ay cabron! When saying hi: Orale vato, what's up? Conversing with others: *Orale I hate this school ese, it's just too retarded. Boxerbob123 Alex Stoll Clique: Jocks Physical Description: About 5ft.6in. who has blonde hair and isn't very strong in fighting but is good at basketball, soccer, baseball, track, and cross country. He is on the football team as a Wide Reciever but is not very good. He weighs about 115 and his voice is vmedium in pitch. He is going out with Mariah Casey. Fighting style: Tackles and gives punches like the bullies. Will always kick and is very strong when it comes them. 7 kicks could knock out an average Bully. Students he has a grudge against: All nerds and Norton because Norton was seen flirting with Mariah Casey. Norton has a grudge against him also. Wandering around: Those dumb nerds wouldn't stand a chance against my superior kick power. Even though i hate the nerds, that Grottos and Gremlins crap isn't that bad. Nobody will be able to beat my friends after we get our new equipment. Conversing: I'm not so sure Burton is fit to be a gym teacher, he screams his lungs out and i heard he hits on girls. Norton will die if he's seen with my girl again. If my best friend Dan Wilson could take Norton, i could. Insulting: Go suck a nut. Up Yours! I know where you live. Insulted: Hey... Keep it cool. I didn't do it and whatever I didn't do I won't do it again. I'm too young to die! Scrufey Punks Fighting style Small punks British boxing style, four hit uppercut combo, a leg sweep, use a knee strike to hip. Large punks Left jab to right cross four hit combination, a knockdown overhead punch, a charging uppercut, use a calf take down from a grapple. Colours Orange, an orange war club sweater vest. Hangout Their dorm rooms are in the basement of the boy's dorm. Trace Hollingsworth Clique Punk, Leader Description Tall, Wears unzipped orange school hoodie under sleeveless leather jacket, and a white shirt with an orange skull on it, black bell-bottom jeans with orange Tye-dyed legs, and orange sneakers. He has long-banged shoulder length black hair, orange skin and yellow eyes under black gold-rimmed shades, and a scraggly mustache. In winter he zips the jacket up, and wears black gloves, in summer he loses the hoodie. Character Fast-talking, charming, and hip rebel, with a spunky new England accent, hides his emotions to appear cool. Fighting uses a hay-maker to the chest, and a kick to the chest, then a knockdown elbow to the collar. will use a dirty kickboxing combination, and a roundhouse kick. Hard to knockdown, large health bar, very damaging Quotes while fighting Aw, don't get hurt. Us punks fight different, don't we? Could you see this coming? Your boring me, man. Too good to be true, man. I don't feel a thing. hit in nuts I... I feel.... Pain... Leo Stone Clique Punks Description Tall, Muscular, tallest punk. clean shaven head, tattoos on arm and neck, wear a striped orange and black tie like head band, no eyebrows, wears orange school vest under sleeveless denim jacket. several arm bands, a large orange one around bicep. blue jeans and orange boots. In winter he wears an orange military jacket. Background From an abused home. In foster care, parents were neo-nazi supremists, he is mentally unstable. Found boy's dorm, around campus. Fighting Small punk style, very quick and aggressive, large health bar. Conversing Damn minorities! I hate this place! Is this all they have to offer? If everyone would get off their ass, it would be better here. Why... Why would they...? I am not psycho social! aha that poor kid started crying when he got that assignment. Threatening Turn around boy, go back to your ghetto. I've got rope, boy. Get ready to get some. You want to be a cowboy? Apologizing It's just part of the assignment. I haven't took my meds, sorry. Bullying Could be worse, I forgot my gasoline at home. You love it, boy! Bullied You'll hear from the wizard! Get off, you swine! Shoving Get back to the field, boy. Do I need to lash you? Fighting I'm gonna kill your cross, then I'm gonna burn your horse, wait.... See what your making me do?!? Won Yes! eat it up, slave-boy! Aryans are on-top, again. Lost Trace'll hear about this. Damn it, spade. I can't feel my obliques.... Watching Get the fuel ready!! Scared Can the Lynching stop? I'm... I'm sorry! Leave me alone, please! in the nuts Not the white brothers!!!! Zach Spencer Clique Punks Description A dwarf, with a thick orange mohawk. The orange sweater vest over a white t-shirt. Tight brown capris, and orange boots, and matching gauntlets. In winter he wears an orange hoodie and black pants. in summer he wears a white sleeveless shirt with an orange logo. Background Parents are middle class nurse and trucker. Fighting large punks, average life and strength. conversing So tall, everyone's gotta be so tall. I'd like to see some poser call me short when he's on the ground. Threatening You need something up there, cloudy? How's the weather, asshole? apologizing Gee, uh. your looking good today. Okay, haha, I'm short, so funny. I get it man, your taller than me! Bullying Feeling sad, too-tall? I love this, Giganto! bullied I have enough physical problems. Like my self esteem could get lower. Shoving C'mon, beanstalk. You wanna do this, Giganto? Fighting Feel the heat! Ready to die, Gigantor? Feel the dwarven wrath! Won Who's small now? I feel five feet tall! lost I bet you feel real big. Keebler... I lost... Snap... crackle.... pop..... Watching C'mon, Polythemus! Scared Okay, your hair smells good! I'm an elf, there I said it! in the nuts Me lucky charms!!!! Ken Tucker Cliques Punk Description Orange mullet, overwieght, Too small orange sweatervest. White undershirt. faded capri cut-offs, brown boots. in winter he wears worn slacks, a denim jacket, and an orange scarf. fighting large punks, medium strength, large life bar. I've got alot more, give me feedback on these and I'll add them. Drewmartial Studant-New Villian Name: - Zack Randal Age: - 16 Clique: - Non-Cliche Physical Appearance: - He's got Black hair,Evil Voice,Cut's on his face and an evil smile Personality: - Jimmy's next enemy after Gary. he's a psycopathic evil maniac like gary He hates Jimmy and will do whatever it take to humiliate him. Students he/she has a grudge against: - Jimmy Hopkins Wandering Around quotes - "I hate that hopkins kid", "This school is for idiots", "Crabblesnitch seems to be hidding something" Conversing quotes - Insulting - "Im going to kill you", "What happened to your face?" "Does your mommy know your by yourself?" Insulting Clothes - "Who dressed you hopkins. the greasers?" "Even Algernon wears better Clothes that you" Complementing Clothes - Insulted - "Do you know who your talking to?" "Big mistake my friend" "You got 5 seconds before i smash your face in" Physical Bullying - "Get Real Moron" "What are you doing on my turf?" "Get lost. your making my eyes bleed" Physically Bullied - Shoving taunts - "Loser" "Jerk" "Your a dead man hopkins" Demanding money - "Time for you to donate to the Don't hurt hopkin's Fund" Seeing another student use a weapon - Fighting - "Lets get this over with" "If you wanted to die hopkin's you should of told me" "Finally" Winning a fight - "Its like a dream come true" "Give up Jimmy. im number 1 around here" "Somebody. take a picture." Losing a fight - "This isen't over hopkins" "No. no i refuse to be beaten" "That hurts" Watching a fight - "Yeah i love watching two idiots beat each other up" "Comon make them hurt" When fire alarm is pulled - Hit in groin - "That was immature" Prefect- Name: - "Jacob Papadopoulos Clique: Prefect- Physical Appearance: -He Share's a resemblence to Algernon despite also being his older brother Personality: - he is the older brother of algernon and is the least popular prefect in the school Students he/she has a grudge against: - Ted Thompson, Damon West, Russell Northrop, Trent Northwick, Kirby Olsen Wandering Around quotes - "Im not a loser" "Grotto and Gremlins sounds like fun" "Those jocks are really starting to tick me off" Insulted - "You can't talk to a prefect like that" "Your going to the principles office" Seeing a student break a rule - "Hey, You can't do that". "Your coming with me". Seeing a student vandalise - "Noo" "Hey. your going to pay for that" Seeing a student use a weapon - "You can't use weapons in real life". "No weapons alound" Chasing a student - "Come back here i can't run that fast". "Stop Villian" Busting a student - "I got you" "Your in deep dodo now" Seeing a student trespass - "You can't be there" "Hey" "What do you think your doing" Seeing a student violate curfew - "Shouldn't you be in bed snuggled up. i should" "You need help" Seeing a student truanting - "You need to get to class". "Hey Truanting is not appropriate" Getting knocked out - "Ow not again." "Why me" "Waaahaahaahaa" Hit in groin - "That was some uber pwnage" AbsoluteStar Name: Rupert Windsor Age: 16 Clique: Preppies Physical Appearance: Medium height, brown hair, wears an expensive white shirt complete with an Aquaberry waistcoat, light blue tie (initialled “RW”), dark navy pined stripped trousers, and Aquaberry dark loafers (initialled “RW”) Personality: Rupert has recently been forced to transfer to Bullworth from an exclusive private school in England, Eton. The reason his father gave Rupert was he wanted a more active role in the US branch of the families’ world famous law firm. The actual reason, of which Rupert is aware, is to be closer to his American mistress! Rupert views having to attend an American private school, as an unnecessary shame, of which his father has inflicted upon him. Rupert is very arrogant, elitist and materialistic. He is struggling with what he sees as an uncivilised life at Bullworth, as they have none of the hobbies he enjoyed in England; polo, fencing and fox hunting. Although Rupert is very astute when it comes to his father’s behaviours, he fails to realise all the preppies at Bullworth are in fact American, and continually taunts the other students with American slurs in front of the other what he believes are English preppies, just like him. The preppies are too flattered to correct him, viewing themselves in the same light as old money English gentlemen. Although the Windsor’s wealth is a factor in the preppies seeing Rupert as the natural successor to Derby, it is actually, even with Rupert’s genuine upper class English heritage, he considers the other preppies his equals, and shares a very over the top elitist attitude towards the other students. That has sealed his impending leadership status. Students he/she has a grudge against: Every student outside of his clique, as he believes they are simply beneath him. Wandering Around quotes “Oh how smashing, Gord wants to show me his collection of expensive clothes” “One simply can not understand why Derby would block the fox hunting club, I was merely trying to bring some class to the group!” Conversing quotes “Do these American pigs fence?” “I quaffed on my champagne, when father told me Bullworth had no polo team!” “I was devastated when father told me I was to attend Bullworth, he always listens to that American floozy!” Insulting “You dog!” “Hired hand!” Insulting Clothes “Oooh dear boy, you look like a farm hand” Complementing Clothes “One appears to have found a half decent tailor, good fellow!” Insulted “I take umbrage!” Physical Bullying “Here, let me serve you a royal beating!” Physically Bullied “How dare you, I am of thee Berkshire, Windsor’s!” Shoving taunts “You minion” “Shouldn’t you be participating in some menial work, dear boy?!” Demanding money “I will need a gentlemen’s token, money perhaps?” Seeing another student use a weapon “How uncivilised, they fail to use swords here!” Fighting “I shall beat you, royally!” Winning a fight “I am your MASTER!” Losing a fight “But I am of the Berkshire Windsor’s!” Watching a fight “I doubt these hooligans bothered to shake hands first, pigs!” When fire alarm is pulled “I shall tell these firemen helpers, where the Windsor heirlooms are located, they are irreplaceable, unlike these future hired hands!” Hit in groin “Not the crown jewels!” Seeing a student break a rule “What a foul delinquent!” Seeing a student vandalise “Defacing another mans property? Unforgivable!” Chasing a student “This would be much easier with my horse!” Seeing a student trespass “Leave! Before I call for assistance” Getting knocked out “Call for my nanny, immediately!” DaggerD Name: Mohammed 'Dagger' Cervantes Age: 15 Clique: Non-Clique but changes clique clothes from time to time. Physical Appearance: He is a normal sized boy with a short black hair and a light brown skin, He is always seen in a letterman jacket and a bandanna. He is also multi-ethnic as he speakes fluently various languages like Arabic ,Russian Serbo-Croatian and Spanish and more languages. Personality: He is a bright, funny and somewhat 'Ace Ventura' crazy when he gets angry. He is what he likes to call himself a 'History-nerd' as he is very interested in history. He is always seen talking to the history teacher and is seen beatboxing from time to time very well. He has a friendly attitude towards people who wants to be friends with him. Mohammed, Jimmy and Pete are good friends but He has more better attitude towards Petey and is somewhat a Big brother figure to him. He is also a hip hop junkie and laments about the new money and girls type of hip hop and is frequently teased about it and he is called mostly '80's or 90's throwback' He is also a comedian of the class and is constantly cracking jokes about the annoying teachers such as Hattrick. Everytime Hattrick gets on Mohammed's nerves he mimicks his voice for ex. 'Hattrick: School rules forbit that' Mohammed: SCHOOL RULES FORBID THAT LAAAALALAALLAAAAA FORBID Thaaaaat. Or he beatboxes everyl ine Hattrick says. Mohammed can also be very sarcastic. Students he/she has a grudge against: Preppies, Mandy and Ted. Wandering Around quotes: *Why can't hip hop be like in the 80's. *Im a history nerd, well so what! *Its a brand new day in a Bullyworthless piece of crap school! Conversing quotes: *Those prefects better stop abusing their damn authority. *Hattrick sound's like a damn opera singer you know that *Hey why they say that much bad stuff about Attila the hun, i mean their history is written by them damn Romans *You know that Hannibal was betrayed dont ya? Not that Hannibal. Insulting: *Hey ASSWIPE! *Get outta here you jacked up nimroid! *HEY JERKOOFFF!!!!! Insulting Clothes : *Man now i know that Exorcist was a disney movie. *Did you shower in pee pee? *Boy you are sad in those threads *Change up before u get them damn rabies! Complementing Clothes : *NIIIICE! *Your clothes arent good... THEY FLYYYY! Insulted : *Niiiiice, now i should BANG MY DAMN HEAD SOMEWHERE!!!!! *Gread job creepo! Physical Bullying: *You had this shit coming ok. *Dont worry this is how we play in my country. *Go cry to the prefects so i can kick their asses too. Physically Bullied : *YOU SONOFABITCH! *Try to do that next time. *DAMN I GOTTA BANG MY HEAD! Shoving taunts : *I SHOULD POUND YO D into the dirt right now. Demanding money : *YOu GIVE ME SUMTHIN FOR SAYIN THAT STUFF TO ME! *I usually dont do this but now you pissed me off. MONEY NOW! Seeing another student use a weapon: *WUSS! *Well that could do it too. Fighting : *Man im gonna beat 90 different kinda crap outta you *Gonna kick you back to the Dark Ages! *Man i outta burn you like Attila The Hun! Winning a fight : *Another battle won! *I told you dont do that! Losing a fight : *Lucky shot you dumb jerk! Watching a fight: *BRAAAWL! When fire alarm is pulled *WOOoOO, OUTTA HERE Hit in groin: *You low down five dollar whore! JenntVincent's character(s) Name: 'Jenny Wolf '''Age: '''15 '''Clique: '''Greasers '''Physical Appearance: '''Dark burnette hair that goes to sholders. Leather jacket, red bullworth skirt with checkboard design, black chuck taylor converse all star boots '''Personality: '''Nice, but very protective over things. '''Students he/she has a grudge against: '''Lola, Algie '''Wandering Around quotes: '"Crabblesnitch calls me to his office all the time. I honestly don't think egging someplace is considered vandalism" "Johnny's so nice to me...I think I really like him..." "Let's see, if I buy a bike from Shiny Bikes, I lose $50. If I build one with help from Neil, I get a good grade. Neil, ya never fail me!" 'Conversing quotes: '"Russell told me he's been convicted twice this year!" "I never wanted to be a cheerleader...Vance dared me to!" 'Insulting: '"Do you ever wonder why you're such a loser?!" "Imma tell you what's wrong with you... EVERYTHING!" 'Insulting Clothes: '"Did you pick out your clothes with the nerds?" "Wow! Are you blind?" 'Complementing Clothes: '" I think you should become a greaser!" "Nice where'd ya get that?" 'Insulted: '"Do the world a favor and burn in Hell." "Shut your mouth, or someone else'll shut it for ya!" 'Physical Bullying: '"What now?!?" 'Physically Bullied: '"Wait until Johnny finds out scum." "What the hell? I thought we were friends!" 'Shoving taunts: '"Whoops, you got in my way!" 'Demanding money: '"Girls love presents... And I need a new bike! Cough up the cash!" 'Seeing another student use a weapon: '"Hmm, I wonder where I could get that." "If that loser uses that on me, he's gonna die." 'Fighting: '"Hahaha! This is fun!" 'Winning a fight: ' '''Losing a fight 'Watching a fight: '"WOO! Kick him! Kick him!" "Don't let him get up!" "Yeah hit 'im! Hit 'im hard!" "Sock him like the chump he is!" 'When fire alarm is pulled: '"Thank you Jimmy!" 'Hitting in groin: '"Sicko pervert when I'm done with you you gonna need surgery."